Assemble!
"Assemble!" is a fan-made TV series made as a new way to explain the Avengers story, changing locations, battles, facts, etc. The plot centers on James Roger, a young man who learns his deceased girlfriend was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is recruited to take her place. Seasons Season One #Pilot #Venomous Bite #Hydra Four #Healing Factor #Stings and Bites #Deep Research #Vibranium Vibrations #I Need You #Targeted #Unibeam Focus #M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems #Rafael Sosi #If You Can't Take the Heat... #Whiplash #Petrifying Touch #Crimson #Wreck-It Thor #Ionic Enhancement #To The Moon and Back #The 10 World's Wonders #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #To Kill A Mockingbird Season Two #Mockingbird Heartbeat #Proud to Serve Characters Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers (leader) *Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Agent Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Agent Clint Barton *Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Hank Pym *The Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Black Panther / T'Challa *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Mockingbird / Agent Barbara Morse *Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes X-Men *Professor Charles Xavier (leader) S.H.I.E.L.D. Members *Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury (director) *Agent Maria Hill (deputy director) *Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson *Agent Jasper Sitwell *Agent Victoria Hand *Agent Grant Ward *Agent Melinda May *Agent Rebecca Shaffer *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Rafael Sosi *Agent Tanner Evans *Agent James Roger *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Elektra Natchios Stark Industries *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *J.A.R.V.I.S. U.S. Military *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Erik Selvig *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl The Rising Tide *Skye Asgardians *Odin *Sif *Heimdall *Valkyrie *Aragorn *Enchantress / Amora *Executioner / Skurge Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing *Hogun the Grim *Volstagg the Valiant Jotuns *Loki HYDRA *Baron Helmut Zemo (leader) *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Dr. Arnim Zola *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) Hydra Four *Militant *Tactical Force *Hammer *Bowman A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Blizzard / Donald Gill *Eric Savin *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *Mystique / Raven Darkholme *Rogue / Anna Marie Wrecking Crew *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (leader) *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin Other Characters *The Destroyer *Man-Ape / M'Baku *Bullseye / Lester *Mole Man / Harvey Elder *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Constrictor *Crimson Cowl / Justin Hammer *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Moonstone / Karla Sofen *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Pilot.png|Pilot|link=Pilot (Assemble!) 02-Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite|link=Venomous Bite (A!) 03-Hydra Four.png|Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) 04-Healing Factor.png|Healing Factor|link=Healing Factor (A!) 05-Stings and Bites.png|Stings and Bites|link=Stings and Bites (A!) 06-Deep Research.png|Deep Research|link=Deep Research (A!) 07-Vibranium Vibrations.png|Vibranium Vibrations|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) 08-I Need You.png|I Need You|link=I Need You (A!) 09-Targeted.png|Targeted|link=Targeted (A!) 10-Unibeam Focus.png|Unibeam Focus|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 11-M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems.png|M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) 12-Rafael Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) 13-If You Can't Take the Heat....png|If You Can't Take the Heat...|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) 14-Whiplash.png|Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) 15-Petrifying Touch.png|Petrifying Touch|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 16-Crimson.png|Crimson|link=Crimson (A!) 17.Wreck-It Thor.png|Wreck-It Thor|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) 18-Ionic Enhancement.png|Ionic Enhancement|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) 19-To The Moon and Back.png|To The Moon and Back|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 20-The 10 World's Wonders.png|The 10 World's Wonders|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) 21-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..png|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) 22-To Kill a Mockingbird.png|To Kill A Mockingbird|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Season 2 23-Mockingbird Heartbeat.png|Mockingbird Heartbeat|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 24-Proud to Serve.png|Proud to Serve|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Trivia *Steve Rogers is the Avengers' leader in this story. *The Avengers' base of operations is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. *The main city is New York City, NY. *Chapter 8 is the first episode to feature a non-Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in the card title, this being Iron Patriot. *Coincidentally, both S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Rebecca Shaffer and Rafael Sosi have the same initials. *While Chapter 12 has an ice-powered villain, the immediate next chapter (Chapter 13) has a heat-powered villain. *Iron Man is the first character to appear in two episode card titles in Season 1 and the series overall, this being Chapter 10 (Unibeam Focus) and Chapter 13 (If You Can't Take the Heat...). *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to feature a villain in the card title, this being Wonder Man. *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to have a scene taking place on two different Realms, these being Midgard and Asgard. *Even though Fixer is part of three different teams, Wonder Man is the first to change sides, joining the Avengers as a double-spy for the Masters of Evil and then betraying evil and joining the Avengers for real. *Chapter 21 is the chapter where most characters have been introduced together up to now. *Chapter 22 is the chapter to feature more characters all together, as both complete Avengers and Masters of Evil teams appear, plus some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, some HYDRA Members and Skye from The Rising Tide. *Fixer is the first character to be killed on screen. *Chapter 24 is the first chapter to feature Mutants, these being Mystique and Rogue. *Ms. Marvel is the first character to be featured in two different card titles with two different uniforms. *Season 1 can be divided into three Arcs: #Rescuing the Avengers Arc (Chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10) #A.I.M. Arc (Chapters 11, 12, 13 and 15) #Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc (Chapters 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 and 22) Avengers Members Posters Season 1 Season 1 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 1 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Season 1 Poster Villains.png|Assemble! Season 1 Villains Poster Iron Man Poster.PNG|Iron Man "I Am Iron Man" Poster|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-1010) Captain America Poster.PNG|Captain America "Sentinel of Liberty" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Hulk Poster.PNG|Hulk "Not That Kind of Doctor" Poster|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010) Thor Poster.PNG|Thor "The Mighty" Poster|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-1010) Black Widow Poster.PNG|Black Widow "Red in the Ledger" Poster|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye Poster.PNG|Hawkeye "Loaded Quiver" Poster|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Hank Pym Poster.PNG|Hank Pym "Avenger for Every Size" Poster|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Wasp Poster.PNG|Wasp "Not Your Average Fashionista" Poster|link=Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010) Black Panther Poster.PNG|Black Panther "Ruler of Wakanda" Poster|link=T'Challa (Earth-1010) Nick Fury Poster.PNG|Nick Fury "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Poster|link=Nick Fury (Earth-1010) Viper Poster.png|Viper "Venomous" Poster|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Baron Zemo Poster.png|Baron Zemo "Mutiny" Poster|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) M.O.D.O.K._Poster.png|M.O.D.O.K. "Designed for Killing" Poster|link=George Tarleton (Earth-1010) Season 2 Season 2 Poster.PNG|Assemble! Season 2 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Mockingbird Poster.PNG|Mockingbird "Critical Intel" Poster|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Iron Patriot Poster.PNG|Iron Patriot "WARMACHINEROX" Poster|link=James Rhodes (Earth-1010) Tony Pepper Poster.PNG|Iron Man and Rescue "Rebooted, Resuited" Poster|link=Virginia Potts (Earth-1010) Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Poster.PNG|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver "House of M" Poster Ms Marvel Poster.PNG|Ms Marvel "Hidden Potential" Poster|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Red Hulk Poster.PNG|Red Hulk "Heat Generation" Poster|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) X-Men Poster.PNG|X-Men "First Class" Poster|link=X-Men (Earth-1010) Wolverine Poster.PNG|Wolverine "The Best There Is" Poster Magneto Poster.PNG|Magneto "Master of Magnetism" Poster Brotherhood of Mutants Poster.PNG|Brotherhood of Evil Mutants "Brotherhood" Poster|link=Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010) Loki Poster.PNG|Loki "God of Mischief" Poster|link=Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010) Trailers Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-1010 Category:Animated